The Investigating Journeymen
by SandwichesHinderProgress
Summary: An Imperial-Breton named Psmekior and an Argonian named Intallyo are hired to investigate occurrences caused by a man believed to be a thief, trespasser, and murderer. This hunt leads the two across much of Cyrodiil.
1. The Investigation Begins

**15th**** of Heartfire, 3E433**

**Imperial City**

**Market District**

Two Imperial Legion Soldiers walked through the Market District in search of someone that they needed. This certain someone was a detective known for solving the most mysterious of crimes.

"This guy's not like other Imperials," said the first. "Some say that reason for that is that his mother is a Breton."

"Must we judge him by his race?" asked the second.

They stopped walking when they saw the blond-haired man that they needed walking out of The Feed Bag with his green Argonian male friend.

"Psmekior," both guards said.

"That is my name," Psmekior said. "And this Argonian you see here is my best friend and co-worker, Intallyo."

"How is your day unfolding?" Intallyo asked.

"We need you to help us investigate a crime scene," one of them said.

"It is just simply puzzling," explained the other.

"That is such a coincidence," Psmekior said.

"How so?" said one of the guards.

"I thought about drinking some ale this morning," he began. "Intallyo, however, told me that I shouldn't drink because it would make it difficult for me to wrap my head around something today. Did you know that something like this would happen today, Intallyo?"

"I had a hunch," Intallyo said. "This just seemed like one of those days, you know?"

"We are willing to pay you for your services," one of the guards said.

"Another coincidence," Psmekior said. "I was about to ask how much you would pay us."

"Us?" uttered a guard.

"We were going to pay you fifty gold in advance," said the other. "This is an important case."

"Fifty gold for each of us," Psmekior said. "Intallyo is a great contributor when it comes to investigations. He has been ever since we met during an investigation in Morrowind five years ago."

"He refers to my notes whenever he is stumped," Intallyo said. "I've got a bag full of parchment, quills, and inkwells."

"Alright," said a guard. "Deal."

"Now come with us," said the other.

**Imperial City**

**Emperor's Greenway**

The guards escorted the Imperial-Breton and the Argonian to the cemetery. They kept walking until they entered the Trentius Family Mausoleum. Two other Imperial Legion Soldiers were awaiting them.

"Start taking notes," Psmekior instructed Intallyo.

"Details, please," Intallyo said to the guards as he took out a quill and parchment.

"These two bodies on the floor here are those of two Nord males," one of the guards began. "One has been identified as Agarmir, and the other one is Rolgarel. It appears that they were grave-robbing. They must have been fighting each other with their swords and set each other on fire last night. We don't know for sure what they were fighting over."

"What are the odds that Agarmir and Rolgarel set each other on fire at the same time?"Psmekior asked, now crouched down and examining the cuts on the bodies. "These cuts don't match those that their Iron Longswords would have made. These cuts are curved, like a Steel Cutlass. There was definately another player here."

"Another player?" a guard asked.

"Yes. Intallyo, what type of person would normally carry a Steel Cutlass?"

"A pirate," Intallyo answered.

"So the other person was a pirate?" a guard asked.

"Let's not sound too ridiculous," Psmekior said. "Why would there be a pirate in this district?"

"Three pirates were found dead in the Waterfront District a few days ago," a guard said. "One of them was missing a weapon."

"Well then whoever killed them must have taken the missing weapon and killed these guys," Psmekior said. "What became of their ship?"

"It wasn't stolen at all. It's still there."

"Then the culprit is still on land," Intallyo said.

Psmekior looked at the corpses of Agarmir and Rolgarel, and then looked back at the guards.

"Do you know where either one of these two live?"

"Agarmir's house is in the Talos Plaza District."

**Imperial City**

**Talos Plaza District**

The guards brought Psmekior and Intallyo to Agarmir's house at noon. They noticed that the door was unlocked.

"Why is his door unlocked?" Psmekior wondered.

"I don't think he just simply left it unlocked," Intallyo said. "Someone could have broken in."

"If that's true," Psmekior began, "then you can't depend on those who get paid to keep watch at night."

This statement frustrated all four of the guards. They didn't bother to state how they felt. Psmekior went upstairs.

"The door to his room is unlocked, too," he said as he walked inside and opened an empty chest. "And there might be something missing from this chest. Whoever killed Argarmir must have broken into his house."

"Trespassing, murder, and thievery," Intallyo said aloud as he wrote on parchment. "Looks like we have quite the criminal on our hands."

Psmekior walked downstairs and opened the basement door, which was also unlocked. The guards followed him inside.

"What's that smell?" one of the guards asked.

"Whatever this is on the floor," Psmekior said as he pointed to something disgusting on the floor.

"That is Bonemeal!" Yallo exclaimed.

"It looks someone's fingers were on it," Psmekior said. "The thief must have picked it up from this table and dropped it on the floor."

"Couldn't it have been Agarmir who picked it up and dropped it?" a guard asked.

"Agarmir was probably digging up a lot of stuff from the graves," Psmekior said. "He would have been used to seeing something like this. A thief who has never seen this before would pick it up and then drop it after realizing what it is. What has been missing from the graves."

"Pretty much anything that you can buy in a store," a guard answered. "I don't understand why he did all that digging when he could have just gone to a nearby store."

"Perhaps he did it to help a merchant out," Psmekior said.

"The Corpius Coinpurse has extremely low prices," Intallyo said. "The merchandise in that store could have been purchased from Agarmir. Buying all of that merchandise elsewhere would cost a high price."

"Then we head there next," Psmekior said.

**Imperial City**

**Market District**

The six of them walked into The Corpius Coinpurse. Psmekior went up to the counter and began to speak to the store-owner.

"Can you give us your name, sir?"

"Thoronir," the store-owner said. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We are currently undergoing an investigation," Psmekior explained.

"Is this about Agarmir's wrongdoings?" Thoronir asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Psmekior said. "What do you know?"

"I bought what was in my inventory from Agarmir without knowing where he got it from. Yesterday, a man walked in here with a book that he took from Agarmir's house."

"Show us the book," Psmekior demanded.

"Here it is," Thoronir said as he took the book out of his desk and opened it. "It contains names of the deceased. After I read this, I didn't know what to do with everything that I got from Agarmir. I was too afraid to touch any of it. I eventually summoned the courage to pick everything up and put it in these crates over here."

"We will have to confiscate the crates," a guard said.

"Go ahead," Thoronir said.

"Who brought this book to you, Thoronir?" Psmekior asked.

"You know what? I don't believe I got his name. Isn't that silly?"

"You better not be lying," a guard said.

"He seems like an honest man," Intallyo said. "He told us everything."

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" Psmekior asked.

"I believe he was a Breton. His black hair went down to his shoulders. He was wearing green. I think he was wearing a Russet Felt Outfit."

Psmekior turned to the Imperial Legion Soldiers.

"You four should keep your eyes out for this man. If you are capable, then don't worry too much. Intallyo and I will look around."


	2. Information From The Arena

**19th**** of Heartfire  
**

**Imperial City**

**Arena District**

Psmekior and Intallyo had been looking around Imperial City for three days after the investigation began. They saw a few people who fit the description of the man they were looking for, but they weren't that man. On the fourth day, Psmekior realized something.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of this before," Psmekior said. "This guy's a fighter, so he'll probably want to make money fighting in the arena."

It was the early part of the afternoon, and the two of them were walking towards the stadium in the middle of the district. A blond-haired Bosmer male was standing outside. There was a chest full of coins on a table next to him.

"Psmekior," he said. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"He's been busy drinking," Intallyo said.

"A fight is about to begin," the Bosmer said. "Would you like to bet on a team?"

"I'm too busy to bet today, Hundolin," Psmekior replied.

"We are conducting an investigation," Intallyo explained.

"I assure you that I thought that betting was perfectly legal," Hundolin said.

"You're not in trouble," Psmekior said. "This is about a fighter who may have been in this arena."

"Someone down in the Bloodworks may know something about that," Hundolin said.

Psmekior and Intallyo walked through the door to the left and continued downstairs to the Arena Bloodworks. There, they saw a few fighters training. They walked over to a Redguard known as Owyn the Blademaster.

"Have you seen any black-haired Bretons fighting around here?" Intallyo asked.

"We've only had one fight here recently," Owyn said. "His name is Stuben."

'What weapon did he use?" Psmekior asked.

"He had a Steel Cutlass," Owyn answered.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Psmekior said.

"Look," Owyn began, "the places that these fighters go to after they're done battling is none of my business."

"Would anyone here happen to know where he might have gone?" Psmekior asked.

"I don't know," Owyn said. "Why don't you just ask them yourself? Are you an idiot?"

"I am not an idiot," Psmekior said. "I haven't had ale in a few days."

"Then maybe the ale has nothing to do with it. Maybe you're just naturally an idiot."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Psmekior asked.

Psmekior walked closer to Owyn, as if he was about to engage in a fight with him. Someone spoke before anything could happen.

"I've talked to Stuben," a half-Orc male said. "I know where he's going."

Psmekior and Intallyo walked away from Owyn so that they could speak to the half-Orc.

"Where is he going?" Intallyo asked.

"He's going to Crowhaven," the half-Orc replied.

"How do you know?" Psmekior asked.

"Because I sent him there. My name is Agronak gro-Malog, The Gray Prince. I am a half-Orc. I never knew my father, and I have been to busy here to search for him. When I met Stuben, I saw a lot of potential in him. He could become one of the best fighters in Cyrodiil. I sent him to Crowhaven so that he could search for the father that I never knew. He left a couple of days ago."

"How many days?" Psmekior asked.

"A couple means two," Intallyo said.

"Yes," Agronak said. "It was two days ago."

Intallyo took some notes about how long ago Stuben had left. He also wrote down Stuben's destination.

"Is that all that you know?" Intallyo asked.

"Yes," Agronak answered.

"Thank you for your time," Intallyo said.

Intallyo and Psmekior heard the sounds of cheers and combat as they exited the Bloodworks. They talked as they walked away from the stadium.

"What's our next move, Psmekior?"

Psmekior looked at Intallyo's notes. He focused on the word "Crowhaven", which was written in large letters and circled.

"We're going to Crowhaven," Psmekior said.

**Imperial City**

**Market District**

Psmekior and Intallyo went to The Feed Bag. There, they bought all the food that they felt they needed for their journey.

"Don't buy any ale," Intallyo said.

"I'm not getting any ale," Psmekior said.

"Good. I don't want you to get lost during the journey."

"Very funny."

**Imperial City**

**Talos Plaza District**

It was the later part of the afternoon when Psmekior and Intallyo reached the western gate of the Talos Plaza District. They spoke to the two guards that were there.

"Stuben is the name of the black-haired Breton that we are looking for," Psmekior said. "He's weilding a Steel Cutlass. One of our sources has told us that he is traveling to Crowhaven. If you see him come back here before we get back, be sure to arrest him."

"We'll keep an eye out," one of the guards said.

Psmekior and Intallyo left the city and began traveling westward towards the sunset.


End file.
